Orbital Drop Shock Troopers (O.D.S.T)
Application and Requirements * ODST only accepts players that are level 30 or above. If the player in question can prove that he was an ODST member, and if he's not in the black list, then he might be accepted while retaining his past rank. Apps must be posted in the thread or PMed to legion24 *Name: *Level: *Build: *Time playing DF: *What are your intentions in ODST: About The Clan Orbital Drop Shock Troopers was created on December 3rd, 2008. It shares the honor along with clans such as DPD and Carnal Sin to be on of the oldest clans still standing from the 2008 era . At times it was said to have had up to 120 members, and as low as 10. But it generally fluctuates between 15-20 at all times. At first, the clan was made fun of due to low requirements. But, after some time and requirement changes, it grew to be a well respected clan. On November 11th, 2010, a convention of admirals agreed on shortening the name from "The 105th ODST" to "The 105th", to give the clan a clean slate. On July, 2011, the newly appointed leader, legion24, restored the name to ODST. Now, the clan is doing well and has formed into a tight-knit, close clan. The rank system is not so much based off of your level, but in your service to the clan. If you are active, try to get together and do clan loots, help out clanmates, etc. it will be noticed and a promotion may be in order. ODST is very helpful and kind around aspiring new members with good grammar being a core belief amongst the clan. While "l33t Speak" and bad grammar is tolerated for fun, excessive use is very frowned upon. The clan believes in respecting all players. Regardless of race, creed or religion. Background Story 16:39 hours, June 24th 2018 (Military Calendar)/Earth Fairview, New York, United States. Two Years Ago. A few months after the infection broke out, the U.S. government decided there was a new need for a different type of soldier. Although the infection had been originally broken out in the U.S. it had managed to make it across seas from fleeing foreigners, and eventually the world. For a short time, it was contained (in the U.S.). Having the most advanced technology on the planet, the American military was able to prevent it from leaving the state (in the U.S.). After studying how fast, and agile this threat was, and how was they took out American military convoys, and military bases, the American government decided to take another step to insure the survivability of their soldiers. Since the Russians had pulled out of the Russian Space Station in an effort to fund more money into outbreak containment, the American military had taken over and "expanded" it. The military turned the space station into a military base in orbit. There was a problem though, getting the military combat personnel from the orbital base, to the ground proved expensive. In en effort to make an inexpensive "drop" soldier they made drop pods. The process from dropping from the station to the ground was risking though, and if any miscalculation would happen, it would most likely result in death to the soldier. So this program was strictly volunteer only. But the only military personnel applying for it seemed to be the Marines. So the Marine Corps decided to make a new branch, the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers or nicknamed, the Hell Jumpers. For awhile this was going very good, casulties were at an extreme low, and this process saved many civilian lives. But the U.S. gasoline reserve stockpile had been running at a dangerous low, so when the Hell Jumpers were sent down, they would be down there for a long time. Although there were trips back up to the base, the craft used for tranport to the base could only hold a certain amount of weight. So one Hell Jumper found an outpost, and setup camp there, and is with his fellow Marines defending not only for their lives, but for the lives of the people of Nastya's Outpost... 16:42 hours, December 3rd 2016 (Military Calendar)/Earth Fairview, New York, United States. Two Years Ago. Ok listen here Marines, we are dropping, but first we need to know what we are up against. Earth has been infested with a disease like contagion, that takes control of the minds of the several species when bitten, scratched, or on direct blood contact. Although steps have been taken to prevent, or shall I say, slow down, this infectious disease, these abominations continue to kill and murder innocent civilians. In addition to other forces our Commander In Chief code named "Chaos" has taken command of the special forces Orbital Drop Shock Troopers. We have been sent in to exterminate this infection and bring order back to Earth... ...Get Ready Private, We Drop Feet First Into Hell! 19:11 hours, May 17th 2018 (Military Calendar)/Earth **Staff Sergeant Michael Quinn - Mission Log** Fairview, New York, United States. Three Days Ago "The remains of a cigar hang from my fingers, the ash falling on one of many corpses spread before me. I lift it and puff deeply, savoring the sharp, tangy taste of the smoke. The smoke from the cigar intermingles in the air with the smoke from the battlefield. Thousands lie dead in Fairview, human and non-human alike. I stand and begin walking, my boots scuffing against scattered weapons and broken equipment. One catches my eye- kneeling, I pick up a weapon, an M82A2. The rifle's matte black color seems almost to shimmer in the failing light. Turning the weapon over, I toss it back next to its former owner, a Marine whose torso has been torn apart. Picking my way through the bodies, I climb up a hill, blinking as the setting sun shines in my face. Placing my helmet back on my head, I tint the visor and gaze down on the field, looking for any vehicle that might have survived. I see one; a Mongoose, a modern ATV. Holstering my M7 and mounting it, I set off in search for the rest of my squad. We must finish this fight. No other course of action is open to me. For I am ODST." Policies Multiclanning Policy The ODST does NOT allow multiclanning. This means you cannot be in this clan and in another clan. Doing so will result in your seperation from the clan. Also, leaving the clan (or going AWOL), and attempting to return to the clan, without a reasonable cause will result in perma ban from the clan. Return From Leave Policy If you were a previous member of ODST, and left the clan with a reasonable cause and/or a "weekend leave" that was granted by myself then you may return to the clan. If for any reason you had to leave the clan because you knew in advance you would be inactive for a certain amount of time, then ask me for a leave, and if approved then you will receive the same rank as when you took leave. Upon "Returning From Leave" you will receive the rank of Private First Class no matter your previous rank. Real life Policy ODST operates with a Real life comes first policy! We do respect the fact you have to solve Real life stuff etc. How ever before you take such a leave remember to mail the Chief or one in the admirality first so we are aware of this! As long as you are under "Real Life Policy" you will usually not be demoted, how ever exceptions can be made. Leader Absence Policy It is ODST policy that in an abscence of the Chief, the Fleet Admiral will take command of ODST, when I am not present for a 15 day period. After the 15 days, if the Fleet Admiral is allowed an absence of 15 days, then temporary command will be handed down to the admirality. If I am not absent after the 30 days then the Fleet Admiral or the Admirality will take command of ODST TEMPORARILY until my return. If after three-four months, I am not present OFFICIAL command of ODST will be handed down to the highest ranking Admiral still active. War Assistance Policy If The ODST is allied with a clan, and said clan calls upon any allies to help them in ANY situation this clan WILL help in every possible way. If during a war between two clans and one clan is an ally, (if the war terms allow for it) The ODST WILL interfere at the request of said ally. But if two of The ODST allies are at war, we will not interfere as a clan. And no member of The ODST is to participate in said war, diplomatically, nor physically. Doing so can result in demotions or kick from clan. Harassment Policy ODST members will never harass any members of ODST or allying clans of ODST. It is also the policy of The ODST to refrain from "flaming", or harassing any other clans/Dead Frontier players regardless of beliefs or personal disagreements. (Although it is expected you defend the honor, dignity, and integrity of The ODST if anyone is "flaming" it. Allying Policy To ally with ODST your clan must meet the following requirements. 1. Have at least 10 members 2. Have a leader of level 40 with 500+ posts 3. Your clan must be around for 3 months or longer (As per The List of Established Clans rules). Rank System ODST Government Structure Ranks CiC- Leader of the clan. Makes all the important decisions along with his admirals. Admiral- The leadership team of the clan. They make most of the administrative decisions along with the CiC. They focus on clan events, recruiting and promotions. If should the need arise the CiC might select a Fleet Admiral to push a decision forward. A fleet admiral might also be selected should the leader be absent during turbulent times. ONI- Core members of the clan. They take care of minor clan events, recruit members and media. Should the need arise they may also request a new squad to be created to fulfill a certain activity within the clan. Sergeant- A member aspiring to be promoted to ONI. Leads troopers into battle during clan wars and recommends promotions to the Admiralty. He might also make minor events like looting and grinding. Trooper-Standard member of the ODST. Nothing special about them Provisional- A temporary position given to all new members. The provisonals have a number of restrictions to prevent a number of things. Provisional status ends after 2 weeks of entering the clan. Juggernaut (Unique) - Must be level 40, 1 month in ODST. Must excel at PvP, and kill/critically wound the Juggernaut Supreme. Honorary Legionnaire Legionnaires are individuals that have supported the clan in the past, or former members that have left the clan in good terms.. Being a Legionnaire means that you are a friend of ODST and thus you are allowed to post and partake on their activities. During special occasions Legionnaires might have a voice, but not vote, over clan issues. One member of Dead Frontier who is not in this clan may hold a position as a legionnaire. Current Honorary Legionnaire (s): Goldmercenary2, tobywchu. Other ranks/titles * Juggernaut Supreme- BlackShadowX-The Field Marshall's job will be to work with clans that The 105th is aligned with. His/Her job will be to coordinate with other clans ambassador, and if they need anything bring it up with the Commander In Chief. * Quartermaster- N/A - The Quartermaster's jobs will be to create and/or manage the clan's financial needs. This member will create a NEW 105th bank account for use only by the Commander In Chief and the Quartermaster. Both the Quartermaster, the Commander In Chief, and anyone else within the clan may keep records of spending of clan funds. But the Quartermaster and Commander In Chief must keep records on every single withdraw and deposit. * DCI- Classified -Oversees Clan intelligence. His name is to never be revealed as to not to compromise his operations. * Judge Advocate General (JAG)- *Open* -Mediates disputes within ODST members, or between a member and another Dead Frontier player. If the need arises, he/she also can defend a punishment on a member if the JAG sees an injustice in the reason for, type of, or length of punishment. Also, the JAG advises the Commander in Chief on any troubling matters within the clan. ODST Promotion guidelines As mentioned earlier, your ranks and promotions are not just based on your level. Instead, they are based off of a multitude of things you have done, along with your level. 1: The amount of time you have served in the clan. If you have served for 3 months, you rank is probably better than someone who is in the clan for 1 month. 2: The clan activities you participate/plan. If you plan, or even participate in clan events, the admiralty notices this, and within a few events, you very well could get a promotion. 3: Doing services for your clan. If you offer free or reduced services to the clan. If you make signatures, power level, or loot with your clan mates. It is usually noticed, and can get you promoted. 4: Acting mature, charitable, and being active. If you act mature, respect your higher ranks, resist flaming and don't break many rules, it can get you promoted. If you often help out clanmates and loan a weapon or money, give him any items or money, offer help, etc., this can get you up the ranks. Lastly, If you are generally active, post on the forums, start conversations going, this gradually builds up and helps you rise up. All ONIs and above can recruit new members, but only Admiralty can promote members. Admirals can promote members from probational to ONI (with the Commander in Chief's permission). A 2/3 vote of all admirals is required to accept another member as an Admiral. Roster This roster is a tentative roster. CiC: *Legion24 Admirals: *Zionex *Omega *Tdawg ONI: *Pringles *Tacoman *Stan *BlackshadowX *PinoyJason *''MkScorpion (on leave)'' *''Stareco'' Sergeants: *ToG *Xerlyth *Xoenzz *KrazyTacos *addus *Harkel *doug_ Troopers: *''Robert Shannon (on leave)'' *Sweet89090 *Deathavenger619 *shotgunmickey *Dan1337 *HeartlessDemon *Blazing King *maxrules92 *Camelcrush *Inphinity *''Divine Wind(on leave)'' *kezthepieman *Killadennis505 *DivineJudgement *CorruptBlood *SirSpoogeAlot *Vice The Fallen Paladine *lovemom *theone *Desolation Provisionals: *'zmab17 (inactive)' *'Deus Draconis (inactive)' *'Carlos Oliviera (inactive)' *'Alice Anna Maria (inactive)' *Gary250 Allies Evolution Scarlet Sentinels Fairview Liberation Front Project Lazarus Sobrevivientes Aniquilando Zombies Blood-Handed Mercenaries